


Please allow me......

by Hearty98



Series: Doctor's and Varuga's don't usually mix.............but we can make it work [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Cute doctor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, With bastard varuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between Circus and Kafka is over.</p>
<p>But a new war between a certain doctor and varuga is just starting.</p>
<p>Love. Lust. And a whole lot of cuteness.</p>
<p>Because let's admit it, doctor Akari=Mega cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please allow me......

"What are you doing" Akari said through gritted teeth.

"Helping you of course" Uro said.

"I can take my own jacket off" Akari hissed, pushing the varuga's hands away from himself.

"Bu..."

"Get out."

"I can..."

"Get out this instant or I will make certain that you will never be able to come within a 10 metre vicinity of myself ever again."

"Of course."

"But do remember" Uro said walking out gracefully "you were the one begging for it last night."

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Akari/Uro out there!
> 
> So, you can ask me requests for this pairing or a pairing with Akari and someone and i'll be happy to comply as soon as I can.


End file.
